Un Noël Vulcain
by Nathalea
Summary: Le commandant Spock propose au capitaine Kirk d'organiser un réveillon de Noël à bord de l'Enterprise.


Cette année j'ai proposé à mes amis et aux gens qui me lisent d'écrire pour ceux qui le souhaitent de petites nouvelles pour Noël, sur le thème de leur choix. Un de mes amis m'a demandé de lui écrire un réveillon à bord de l'Enterprise, donc voilà le résultat ^^

Je ne suis pas spécialiste de Star Trek et je n'étais pas très inspirée, mais j'espère quand même que ce petit texte sera sympa =)

Si vous aussi vous désirez une nouvelle de Noël, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! (cette offre expire après le 25 décembre 2017 ^^)

* * *

Un matin de l'année terrestre 2265, le commandant Spock vint trouver le capitaine James T. Kirk avec une requête pour le moins inhabituelle :

\- Je voudrais organiser un réveillon de Noël sur l'Enterprise, capitaine, annonça Spock comme s'il s'agissait d'un énième relevé stellaire.

Sur le moment, Kirk crut qu'il avait mal entendu, mais l'air lisse et déterminé de son second ne chercha en rien à le corriger.

\- Je peux savoir d'où vient cette idée, commandant ? se risqua-t-il alors en imaginant déjà comment tourner cette discussion à son avantage.

\- Cela fera bientôt quatre ans que nous sommes dans l'espace, capitaine, répondit Spock sur le ton formel d'un rapport de mission. Des études ont montré que la cohésion au sein de l'équipage commence à se distendre lorsqu'on se trouve si proche de la fin d'une expédition de longue durée. L'approche du retour au foyer suscite toutes sortes d'angoisses : retour à la vie active, séparation d'avec ses coéquipiers, retrouvailles avec une famille longtemps absente… Nous pouvons avoir affaire à des cas d'anxiété, voire même de dépression. Noël me semble, de toute évidence, un remède indiqué à ce genre de mal-être.

Kirk fronça les sourcils. L'approche ne lassait pas de l'étonner, mais il ignorait encore comment bousculer Spock vers la frontière du ridicule. Dans le doute, il décida de l'encourager :

\- Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez.

\- Eh bien, Noël est par définition une fête familiale. Nous, à bord de l'Enterprise, formons pour ainsi dire une immense famille. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'ancrer nos futurs adieux dans un rituel social festif, et, puisque le gouvernement Vulcain nous a récemment encouragés à davantage nous ouvrir à la culture terrienne, et que la majorité des membres de cette équipage est d'espèce humaine…

\- Vous êtes conscient que tous les humains ne fêtent pas Noël, pas vrai ?

\- La célébration n'aurait de toute évidence aucune connotation religieuse. Il serait contraire à la logique, dans une société comme la nôtre, d'entériner la croyance en un Messie né d'une immaculée conception sur les vestiges d'anciennes religions païennes.

Les sourcils de Kirk s'envolèrent vers le plafond, mais il ne put retenir le sourire qui perturba bientôt Spock :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine ?

\- Mais pas du tout, Spock, pas du tout. Je trouve vos théories fascinantes. Nous sommes à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre : comment suggérez-vous de vous procurer la dinde et le sapin ?

\- Nous devrons faire avec les moyens du bord, c'est évident.

\- C'est évident.

Branchant l'interphone du vaisseau, Kirk décida de s'en donner à cœur joie :

\- A tous les résidents de l'Enterprise, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme. A la suggestion du commandant Spock, un réveillon de Noël sera organisé dans la salle commune du vaisseau le 24 décembre terrestre, soit d'ici une semaine. En préparation de cet évènement, le commandant Spock exige que vous procédiez à un échange de cadeaux au sein de l'équipage. De plus, le port d'un bonnet de Noël, ou éventuellement de bois de rennes, ainsi que d'un pull en laine tricoté main, est désormais obligatoire. Quiconque dérogera à cette règle devra offrir un présent supplémentaire au commandant Spock. Enfin, à partir d'aujourd'hui, le morceau « Jingle Bells » sera joué en boucle jusqu'au soir du réveillon. Ce sera tout, merci à tous.

Enclenchant un bouton, les premières notes de musique se répandirent aussitôt dans tout l'habitacle :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans vous, Spock, sourit Kirk avec délectation.

XXX

Trois jours plus tard, « Jingle Bells » avait retenti suffisamment de fois pour rendre la moitié de l'équipage fou à lier. L'autre moitié avait investi dans un trafic de boules quies qui entravait sérieusement la communication au sein du vaisseau. Ricanant tel un gamin diabolique, Kirk contemplait Spock se débattre avec les résultats pitoyables de sa petite expérience. Il avait pris les ordres du capitaine très au sérieux et se faisait un devoir d'arborer son bonnet rouge à pompon réglementaire en toutes circonstances.

Il parvint malgré tout à monopoliser quelques membres du vaisseau – un groupe que Kirk nomma officiellement « la brigade des lutins » - pour décorer l'Enterprise et tenter de lui donner peu ou prou une ambiance de Noël.

Lorsque le soir du réveillon arriva enfin, l'équipage récalcitrant découvrit une salle commune illuminée de mille feux, décorée de lueurs enchanteresses et d'un véritable sapin en fibres synthétiques. Toutes les tensions se dissipèrent aussitôt : l'équipage se révéla plus que ravi de cette petite pause au sein de leurs tâches quotidiennes, et le dîner mitonné par Spock et ses pairs aurait presque pu passer pour de la dinde, si l'on parvenait à oublier qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une espèce de champignon ramassée sur Altaïr-4.

Au moment de l'échange de cadeaux, Kirk s'inclina de bonne grâce devant Spock :

\- Je reconnais que ce n'était pas une _si_ mauvaise idée, sourit-il en tendant au Vulcain une petite boîte munie d'un flot.

\- Merci, capitaine. Vous connaissant, je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un présent humoristique, sans doute une allusion à mes oreilles. Un cache-oreille ?

Kirk jura :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle si vous devinez, Spock !

\- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine. C'est mon premier Noël.

Kirk se fendit d'un sourire :

\- Avouez-le, Spock. Vous vouliez seulement que je vous offre un cadeau, pas vrai ?

\- Je mourais d'envie de ce cache-oreille.

Kirk s'esclaffa. En retour, il reçut de Spock un manuel détaillé sur la discipline en contexte confiné. Et, parce que même Spock était capable d'humour, il reçut ensuite de lui son véritable cadeau : une bouteille de whisky douze ans d'âge, et la promesse d'un retour apaisé sur Terre.


End file.
